Mr. Snuggly
Mr. Snuggly, formerly known as Jedediah, is a human-turned-cat in Midnight, Texas. As a human, he was Mildred's lover. However, due to a curse that was cast upon the Cavanaugh family some 800 years ago, he was doomed to die for the love he had for Mildred. Since she was unable to break the curse, the only way for him to survive was for Mildred to turn him into a cat. Upon Mildred's death, he's since lived with Fiji Cavanaugh, remaining as a cat. Despite living with both Mildred and Fiji, Mr. Snuggly, nor Mildred, ever spoke of the curse, or Jedediah's previous life, to Fiji. Backstory Nothing is known about Mr. Snuggly's past, other than he was once a human. He would meet and fall in love with Mildred which, due to their family's curse, put his life in jeopardy. In order to save him, Mildred turned him into a tabby cat with the ability to speak. While living with Mildred and Fiji in Midnight, Mr. Snuggly became aware of what Rev. Emilio Sheehan is, while under the full moon. It's unknown when he found this information out, but he's lived at the Inquiring Mind for at least ten years; three years with Mildred and Fiji Cavanaugh and then another seven years with Fiji after Mildred's passing. It's unknown how long he lived with Mildred prior to Fiji's return to Midnight, though he cites that he's "really old". Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One In Pilot, Mr. Snuggly accompanies his owner, Fiji Cavanaugh, while she's outside working on her garden. He meow's signaling her that he wants to go inside. Later, he sticks by Fiji as Officer Gomez questions her about Aubrey Hamilton's murder and her witchcraft. Later, as Fiji is performing a cleansing with Aubrey's hair, Mr. Snuggly comments that the Rev was gearing up. Fiji dismisses him though he continues, remarking that whatever spell she's doing won't work, that Aubrey left a heap of badness that burned hair and feather won't fix. She tells him that he can leave and he does as he's told. In Bad Moon Rising, Mr. Snuggle jumps the fence out front of the Inquiring Mind, startling Officer Gomez as she walked along the sidewalk. He ran off in the opposite direction as Tina crossed the street towards the church. In Lemuel, Unchained, he rests atop a wicker bench while he watches Fiji clean up a broken clay pot. He gives Fiji a vague warning that she might want to clean up, though she dismisses it and asks for what. Bobo arrives moments later and expresses how she's his closest friend. Mr. Snuggly seemed just as annoyed with the sentiment as Fiji was, though he remained silent and watched on. In Sexy Beast, he makes a number of obnoxious comments in regard to Fiji's dinner with Bobo, pointing out just how tragic her situation was as Bobo had not yet arrived. She tells him to shut up. "Shutting me up don't change the fact that you been stood up, my friend", was Mr. Snuggly's retort to Fiji's request. Fiji insists that she hasn't been stood up, but when she finally decided to face reality, he would appreciate it if she put some of her shepherd's pie in his bowl. In Unearthed, Mr. Snuggly's disruptive hissing brings an abrupt end to Fiji and Bobo's tender moment. Bobo didn't think much of it, telling Fiji that Mr. Snuggly would eventually warm up to him, as everyone does. He alerts Bobo of Fiji's kidnapping after the Sons of Lucifer used the burning of the pawn shop as a distraction. They came into the store, put something over her mouth, and dragged her out. While Mr. Snuggly may have taken the time to inform Bobo of this dire matter, he seems far more concerned with the fact that Fiji feeds him than he is with her well-being. In Riders On The Storm, In The Virgin Sacrifice, |-|Season Two= Season Two In Head Games, In To Witch Hell and Back, Personality Mr. Snuggle has a very lazy attitude, typical of cats, though since he can talk, he's very sardonic towards his owner, Fiji, and patronizes her actions. He seems to care for himself, above all others, including Fiji. This is most evident when she's kidnapped. While he did warn Bobo about her abduction, it was in pursuit of his own self well-being, mentioning that she's the one who fed him and that she couldn't be away for too long, otherwise, he'd go hungry. Skills Mr. Snuggle possesses all the qualities and reflexes of a house cat, albeit he can speak. Appearances Trivia *Mr. Snuggly is also the only voiced-animal character. **Despite Bobo Winthrop being turned into a dog, he could not or did not speak like Mr. Snuggly. *Dylan Bruce describes Mr. Snuggly as "a scene stealer".Mr. Snuggles Steals Scenes From Vampires, Witches & Assassins On 'Midnight Texas' This is also apparent by the voice actor ran tweeter handle of mrsnugglythecat.Mr. Snuggly - TwitterParisa Fitz-Henley - Twitter *There have been several different cats to portray the character, Mr. Snuggly. The original cat was named Snowball or Fluffy. He was, however, recast for unknown reasons, by another orange tabby named Sushi. Tragically, Sushi died while shooting the first season. Events surrounding the cat's death go unexplained. The current iteration of Mr. Snuggly is portrayed by a tabby named Bob. Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters